Biomedical pads include various types of pads intended to be placed against a patient's skin. Typical biomedical pads include defibrillation pads, tab electrodes, EEG (electroencephalograph) pads, etc. In one example, defibrillation pads are employed in pairs, one for the positive voltage (anode), and one for the negative voltage (cathode). A basic defibrillation pad has an adhesive conductive gel on a foam layer, with the adhesive side being placed against the skin during defibrillation. The voltage is introduced directly into the conductive gel. A more advanced defibrillation pad is circular and rather large, i.e., with a 6″ diameter, so as to provide ample surface for the current entering the patient's skin. An inner circular portion, the electrode portion, which is electrically linked to the voltage source, has the adhesive conductive gel on the inside. Looking at a cross-section of the defibrillation pad, the layers from the outside in are the foam layer, the electrode layer, the gel layer, and an optional release liner or layer. The entire defibrillation pad is packaged in foil to prevent the gel from drying out before use. The prior art is replete with variations of biomedical pads that are designed to overcome various limitations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,226 discloses a multi-layer medical electrode that can be easily affixed to a conducting member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,638 discloses a medical electrode system that includes a release liner which includes a pair of electrically non-conductive sheets with an electrically conductive sheet interposed between the two non-conductive sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,244 discloses a pair of defibrillation electrodes that share the same flexible release liner surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,109 discloses two gel containing pads with a foil backing that are separable sealed in with a disposable barrier between them.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,630 discloses pair of defibrillator pads which have a conductive sheet that is attached to a defibrillator paddle, with a gel portion that is exposed by a peelable release liner.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2002/0156357 discloses a medical electrode with two gel layers and a porous, flexible electrically conductive release liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,430 discloses a paddle for use with a defibrillator with a detachable pad that has a flexible backing and a conductive gel portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,385 discloses a sealed defibrillator pad whose release line exposes a gel conductive portion that is placed on the skin of the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,366 discloses a biomedical electrode with a conductive adhesive and flexible backing layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,088 discloses an electrode and a connector used in defibrillation are detachably connected to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,625 discloses a medical electrode with a gel containing member and means for connection to an external electrical apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,987 discloses an external defibrillator electrode apparatus where the electrodes are coupled to the paddles of the defibrillator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,102 discloses packaged medical electrodes for use with an electrometrical device that have a gel layer disposed on a base layer with the gel layers of the first and second electrodes in a facing relationship and separated by a common liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,598 discloses a defibrillator electrode system with a flexible backing member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,136 discloses a medical electrode with a gel containing member and means for connection to an external electrical apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,155 discloses a flexible transcutaneous medical electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,184 discloses a bioelectrode with a backing that is foldable about the middle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,919 discloses packaged defibrillator pads with a gel conductive portion that share a common package.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,884 discloses packaged defibrillator pads with a gel conductive portion that share a common package.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,330 discloses disposable electrodes with a conductive foil backing and a gel interface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,708 discloses an electrode for conducting current to the body with a flexible backing and a release liner that exposes a polymer gel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,805 discloses a method for using a defibrillator pad system whereby a set of pad/electrodes is detachably connected to the defibrillator paddles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,423 discloses a detachable defibrillator pad assembly and method of using same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,286 discloses a method for using a defibrillator pad system whereby a set of pad/electrodes is detachably connected to the defibrillator paddles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,536 discloses a method for using a defibrillator pad system whereby a set of pad/electrodes is detachably connected to the defibrillator paddles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,517 discloses a disposable stimulation electrode suitable for placing in contact with a patient's skin with a flexible backing, a flexible tin plate that serves as a current receiving member from the defibrillation device and a conductive gel interface for contacting the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,917 discloses an electrode plate for use with a defibrillator electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,381 discloses a defibrillation pad with a foam backing, and a gel conductive portion that has a foil covering over the gel portion of the pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,166 discloses a flexible transcutaneous medical electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,939 discloses a disposable medical electrode pad for application to the skin with a release liner that interfaces with a reusable electrical conductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,208 discloses a diagnostic electrode comprising a flexible foam backing, with a tin foil layer to which conductive gel is applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,044 discloses defibrillation paddle/electrodes that are reversibly coupled together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,642 discloses a disposable medical electrode pad for application to the skin with a release liner that interfaces with a reusable electrical conductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,935 discloses a disposable medical electrode with a gel interface and a release liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,254 discloses a portable defibrillator with electrodes that are removably attached to the paddles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,087 discloses a biomedical electrode with a conductive gel portion surrounded by a nonconductive portion, all on a flexible backing member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,278 discloses a skin electrode with a flexible backing, a gel conductive portion, and an electrical contact means for interfacing with a monitoring/stimulating device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,373 discloses an EKG electrode and package with a folded release liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,051 discloses a disposable transcutaneous electrode with a conductive adhesive and a conductive backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,817 discloses a dual terminal electrode for transcutaneous application of current with a foam backing and a conductive gel portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,078 discloses a disposable electrode with gel-skin interface and a conductive means for attaching the electrode to a stimulation device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,854 discloses a packaged electrode with two electrodes with the gel portions arranged facing each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,245 discloses electrodes employing disposable electropads for cardiac instruments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,420 discloses a defibrillation electrode comprising a conductive gauze with a metal backing that interfaces with a defibrillation paddle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,613 discloses a device which houses and provides a conductive fluid to the interface between the operative surface of a defibrillator paddle and the surface or point of application to the human body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,645 discloses a defibrillator electrode/package that accommodates two electrodes in facing relation to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,736 discloses a device which houses and provides a conductive fluid to the interface between the operative surface of a defibrillator paddle and the surface or point of application to the human body.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2003/0055478 discloses a defibrillator electrode with a conductive foil layer next to a conductive gel liner.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2003/0040788 discloses a planar electrode for defibrillation with a release liner with a conductive gel surrounded by a non-conductive adhesive.